<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This probably won't end well. by wildheartx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936972">This probably won't end well.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx'>wildheartx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the kind of friendship that snaps cleanly or quickly and much like a loaded powder keg, is going to explode...violently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This probably won't end well.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day. That's all that stood between Adam and a match with the Young Bucks. And this wasn't going to be just any normal wrestling match. No, this had gotten way too personal. This was going to be a fight, a war.</p>
<p>It wasn't even about wins or losses anymore. He didn't give a damn about any of that. This was about defending his honor, his character.</p>
<p>They had the gall, the audacity to basically take credit for his entire career as if he hadn't been busting his ass the past eleven years to get to where he was now.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You were just a jobber in Ring of Honor and we brought you to the Bullet Club."</em>
</p>
<p>It's like that saying goes, "Everyone has their limit. They can only take so much before they snap." And he was right there, the fuse was dangerously close to being lit. All he needed was a spark, something that would surely come at Revolution.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title pulled from "This Probably Won't End Well" by All That Remains.</p>
<p>I'm coping with all of my feelings over the Hangman Page storyline by writing fic. You're all welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>